Who is the Cradle Robber now?
by Rosemazurxx
Summary: After two years of dating, Adrian Ivashkov went back to the Academy to only find out that Sydney has someone else. Adrian is devastated but as usual;he doesn't show it. Unexpectedly,15-year-old Ylia Novichkov entered his life. Adrain finds Ylia amusing with her smart-ass remarks and attitude. With 7 years age difference, will destiny be as kind to them like with Rose and Dimitri?
1. AN

**Hi, I'm so excited for this story! I hope you'll find it interesting as I do. Follow this story if you want to read it ;) I will upload and try to finish this story as fast as possible. I hope you'll like it. If you want to share some ideas and such, you can always PM me. Love y'all. Ill try to write the first chapter ASAP ;)**


	2. Meeting her

**Disclaimer: The characters [except for Ylia] are Richelle Mead's**

"What's the meaning of this?!" I yelled.

Sydney was lying on a desk making out with a dhampir student.

She quickly pushed him off her and fixed her clothes.

"It's not what it looks like! I was just- I-I-,"

"Enough, Sydney!" I growled through my gritted teeth, "We're through!"

I walked out.

I walked through the hallways and walked outside of the building.

After 2 years of relationship… urgh! Why does everyone leave me? Everyone always find someone better…

Rose… Sydney… My past relationships…

Everyone's happy… except me…

"What's wrong with me?! Why does anyone stay with me" I yelled at the wall, kicking and punching the bricked wall of the back of the building.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears. No! I refuse to cry!

I wiped them quickly and leaned my forehead on the wall.

"What's wrong with you is that you are talking to a wall,"

Startled I looked back; I was looking at a girl.

She was pretty tall, she came around my lips, she looked really young for whatever her age was.

She had straight light brown hair loose, down to her chest - which I may say isn't a bad view.

She had brown squared brows framing her big hazel eyes, which is perimetered by her long lashes.

She had a turned-up small nose; she also had luscious full pink lips.

She was wearing her uniform with half of the button-up dress unbuttoned revealing her white singlet.

She was leaning on the wall, lazily holding a red lollipop between her lips.

I would've thought the view was great but I wasn't in the mood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her sternly.

"What are _you_ doing here, I was here first, this is my spot" She replied back.

"And you're supposed to be in class," I replied coldly.

"Nope, Stan kicked me out,"

"Well I can see why,"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

I reached for a cigarette in my back jeans pocket and lit it up, while the girl watched me.

After I felt it between my lips and suddenly she took it and stomped on it.

"Hey! That was mine!" I yelled, taking another one.

She took it again.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"One, because it's bad for you and two, because this is a non-smoking area," She said, pointing at the sign above me.

I puffed. "And why do you care?" I asked.

"I just told you!"

I rolled my eyes.

_Riiinnggg!_

Unexpectedly, she didn't move.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"Don't answer my question with a question, why aren't you going?"

"Going where?" Urggh, this girl was getting on my nerves.

"Class," I replied, getting annoyed.

"I decided to skip,"

"Why's that?"

Before she opened her mouth, I knew what she was going to say next.

"Don't answer that with a question!" I told her quickly.

She laughed.

Not going to lie, her laugh was cute. It was a happy laugh.

We talked for a bit.

She was funny. She amused me.

I forgot my problems…

"So? What's your name?" I asked nicely, I thought maybe if I wasn't myself, someone might accept me.

"Ylia, My name is Ylia," She said. She pronounced it like EE-li-yah, it sounded good rolling off of her tongue. She had an accent similar to Dimitri's, so I asked,

"You're Russian?"

"Yeah," She smiles.

"Uh, cool, I have a friend that's Russian." That was kind of a lie. Dimitri and I are barely acquaintances.

"Cool," she replied.

_Riiinggg_

The bell finally rang for recces.

"Oh, gotta go, can't risk not eating," Ylia said tapping my shoulder, goodbye.

"Oh and what's your name?" She asked walking backwards.

"Adrian, Adrian Bondadrev," I lied. I used my dhampir uncle's last name.

She smiled and left running for the cafeteria.

I know I lied, but it's just a little experiment.

If people will like me better if I was different.

As soon as she was gone, everything came back to me.

I thought to my self, I shouldn't be hurting. I should've got used to being thrown away for a new toy.

Hmmm, that girl, Ylia… Something about her…

The way she acts so tough and smart reminds me of Rose.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria. I didn't really want to go. I knew Sydney was there.

I walked through the big wooden doors leading me to the mess hall.

I saw Sydney 20 meters away from me and I felt my heart clench.

She looked at me apologetically and I looked at her with a hard expression and rolled my eyes.

I went to the feeders and made things a little bit better. On my way out, I saw Ylia on back porch, alone.

I made my way to her.

When I stepped on the wooden floor, it creaked loudly making Ylia jump up.

"Oh it's you," She said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah,"

"I thought you weren't going to eat,"

"Well I got hungry, so…"

"I get it, you got hungry and ate," She laugh and I laughed with her.

"Why are you here alone?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"Loner," I commented.

"Look who's talking?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So what are you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you a moroi?"

"Nope, dhamp,"

"Cool, we do need more dhampirs, especially women," I said.

"And you're a moroi," She said.

"So the winter dance is coming," She changed the subject.

"Yeah, yeah it is,"

"You have a date?" She asked.

Wow, I've known this girl for an hour and she's already asking me out!

I'm a babe magnet!

"Nahh," I replied, pretending to look worried that I don't have a date.

"We could go together,"

"You asking me out?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She said, winking.

"No, not at all," I grinned.

**Chapter 1 done! I'm so happy that I started a new story, I hope you like the first chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Do you like Ylia? PM me if you want to suggest plots or ideas, etc. I'll upload soon! Please follow/favorite/review! Thank you! xx**


End file.
